


Dreams Are Made Of This

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accidental kisses, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, IVF story arc, daydreaming in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully loses herself in daydreams and accidentally kisses Mulder.





	Dreams Are Made Of This

She’s been caught up in daydreams a lot lately. It just happens. She’ll sit in the office and hear Mulder hum, or crack a sunflower seed or hear him clear his throat or… anything will make her zone out these days. Scully, rational woman that is she, blames these daydreams on hormones. The IVF treatment is going well, considering. She feels fine most of the time. If it wasn’t for those fantasies.

Scully has had fantasies about Mulder before. She can’t deny that (though she would, if Mulder ever asked her). The ones she has now are different. They’re not sexual, not in the least. In her daydreams she and Mulder are just more. Not just partners, not just friends. They’re parents, they’re lovers; a unit. She sees them coming home after a long day, cuddling on the couch. Mulder picking up their child from daycare and visiting her at work. Long grocery lists with her yogurt and his toothpaste. Who knew she was craving something so domestic?

“Hey Scully, didn’t you say you have a doctor’s appointment?”

“Oh shoot!” She quickly gets her things together, checking the time in between. “I almost forgot.”

“Do you need me to drive you?” Mulder asks. He’s wearing his glasses. Does he really need to distract her even more right now?

“I’ll be fine,” Scully says, feeling out of breath already. Her arm is stuck in her coat and she can’t get it on. Mulder helps her, mumbling words she can’t hear. She thinks about their baby, their potential miracle, and how he’d help that tiny little human, too. She sighs, loses sight of everything else.

“You sure you don’t want me to drive? You look flushed.”

“No. No, I feel fine. I’ll see you later.” She doesn’t know what happens next. How it happens or why. She’ll think about it on her way to the doctor’s, on her way home and all the while in between.

Scully gets on her tiptoes and kisses Mulder. On the lips, just like that. Just like she’s been thinking about. It’s a quick kiss, but thorough. Like you’d kiss your husband. The person you love. All those thoughts fly through her head as she steps out the door. She stops there, realizing what she just did.

“Did I just kiss Mulder?” She whispers to herself in disbelief, in shock. Her hand lands on the knob and she almost goes back in. To check. But she doesn’t dare. Not before her doctor’s appointment. Maybe her fingers touch her lips more often in the next few hours as if reminiscing, as if trying to keep the feeling of him there, but she doesn’t think about it, doesn’t dwell on it.

Not until she’s home, that is. It’s not late (not that Mulder has ever gone to bed early) and there’s a soup on her stove, gurgling softly. Scully reaches for her phone but hesitates. If she closes her eyes, she can still recall it. Him helping her into her coat, her on tiptoes to kiss him. It’s wild. And here she thought Mulder would be the one to lose it one day.

It takes three attempts, but then she’s calling him. Her eyes are squeezed shut as part of her hopes he won’t pick up.

“Mulder.” No such luck. He always answers her calls.

“Hey, it’s me,” she says, sounding uncertain. “We need to talk, don’t we?” Mulder is too quiet. His silence is heavy and deafening.

“We do? What- what did the doctor say?”

“I’m fine, I-”

“Fine as in you’re perfectly healthy or Scully fine?” That makes her chuckle.

“As in perfectly healthy. The check-up went well. There is nothing to worry about. Health-wise anyway.”

“Then what is it? Did the fertility clinic call? Please don’t make me guess, Scully.” He sounds so desperate.

“I thought it was obvious,” she says. “I don’t know what came over me in the office. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I kissed you, Mulder!” Even though she is alone, she blushes.

“I thought you were sick or that something was wrong.”

“I kissed you,” Scully repeats.

“I know.” She thinks she can hear a grin in his voice. “I liked it. If this is your new way of saying goodbye, I am in favor.”

“We’ve never…” But she trails off. There are so many things they’ve never.

“I didn’t think it would happen today, but I hoped it would, Scully. I hope that kiss means you don’t completely hate me,” Mulder chuckles, but he sounds nervous.

“I’ve been having these thoughts lately. I see you, us, doing all these things we’ve never done.”

“Naked?”

“Mulder.”

“Sorry. Please continue.”

“Things like… going home together, watching movies and falling asleep against the other’s shoulder. Things like that.”

“We’ve done all these things.”

“Not like… that.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing them like that.” He puts emphasis on the last word. “I liked the kiss, Scully. I loved it. The only reason I didn’t run after you and kiss you again is because I knew you had that doctor’s appointment. You should have seen my face.” Oh, she can imagine it. She smiles.

“Mulder?”

“How do you feel about tomato soup?”

“I love it.”

“Come over,” Scully says, or asks, and Mulder is already on his way.


End file.
